Duke Phillip of Xnob
Duke Phillip of Xnob, also known as Prime Minister Phillip Georgian (Phillip Marcus Francis; January 1st 2516 - August 18th 2582) was The Prime Minister of The Master Senate from 2563 until 2575, as well as the Duke of Xnob from his brother's death in 2537 until his own 45 years later. Early Life Phillip Georgian was the youngest of 7 sons. His parents were Duke Marcus of Xnob and his wife, Duchess Mary of Xnob . Phillip's maternal grandfather was King William V of Enkland, his mother being the king's youngest daughter. Phillip had a distant relationship with his parents, but was very close with his uncle, Wilhuff of Xnob, who desparatley wanted Phillip to become the duke upon his father's death, instead of Phillip's less intelligent older brothers. Dukeship & The Assasinations The year of 2537 is renowned for the amount of deaths that year, and is known as "The Year of 8 Dukes". After the death of his father, Phillip's oldest brother, Hans, became the Duke of Xnob. Phillip's uncle Wilhuff, wanted Phillip to become the Duke, however. After Hans refused to give up his new title to Phillip, Wilhuff secretly hired an assassin, Gott Regel, to assassinate all 6 of Phillip's brothers. After Regel's assassination of Phillip's last surviving brother resulted in a fire, and a family tomb being burnt to the ground, Wilhuff refused to pay Regel his money. In a fit of rage, regel later destroyed Cappus, and killed Wilhuff. Phillip had Regel murdered 30 years later, but never knew of his uncle's wicked deeds. Wilhuff's assassination contract was first brought to the public eye in the 2730s. Prime Ministership As the Duke of Xnob, Phillip represented his planet in The Master Senate instead of Xnobian senators. In 2563, he was elected the Prime Minister of The Master Senate. He soon became extremely unpopular with the other senators, but they were too afraid of his various guards to do anything about him. He often had potential threats to his prime ministership "taken care of" secretly. He was one of the most corrupt Prime Ministers of all time. The King In 2573, Phillip's cousin, Queen Anne of England, died without an heir. Phillip was next-in-line to the throne of Enkland, but wasn't able to become King due to his role as The Prime Minister. The crown was therefore given to Phillip's oldest son, King George I . Phillip and his other children were now extremley powerful and wealthy. George was able to arrange the marriage between his sister and King Giovanni of Maykolo, as well as constantly repaying his siblings' debt and giving them money every now and then. Phillip lost his job as the prime minister in 2575, but didn't care as he was now exceptionally powerful and wealthy anyway. Death In 2581, Phillip caught the illness Morte-malattia. He was gravely ill, and became weaker every day. The illness eventually killed him in 2582, and he was buried in the royal tomb on his home planet, Xnob. Personal Life Phillip married Princess Ann of Kahzland in 2552. They had the following 5 children: *King George I of Enkland (2553 - 2639) *Hans of Xnob (2554 - 2600) *Cesare of Xnob (2655 - 2600) *Duke Marcus of Xnob (2556 - 2644) *Queen Lucrecia of Maykolo (2558 - 2600) Category:Humans Category:Enkland Royal Family Category:Deceased Category:Prime Ministers Category:Senators Category:Xnob Royal Family Category:Ancestors of King Charles of Enkland